Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sensors, and more specifically, to variable sensitivity sensors to maximize data use.
Background
Sensors, whether digital or analog, tend to measure and record physical phenomena (such as sound or light) in a linear fashion. For example, when a number of photons are incident on a sensing element of an imaging sensor, the sensing element stores a certain amount of charge (e.g., in a capacitor), and when the number of photons are doubled, for example, the amount of stored charge on the sensor also doubles.